Bistro Friday!
by sarasama13
Summary: Usagi and co. decided to go to a bistro on Friday! Galaxia decided to fetch them there, but little does she know that this'll result in hilarious situations! Slight KakyuuxGalaxia and friendship between Seiya and Galaxia.


I do not own Sailor Moon.

This freakin idea was based on my dream last night. Yes, I'm the type who remembers dreams.

Seiun Kouhi is Galaxia's made-up human name, but let's call her Galaxia for now, even if she's in human form.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside Juuban Municipal High School.

Usagi: I hear there's gonna be a party every Friday in Crown's!

Ami: No, I think it's next to Crown's...

Minako: Wanna go there? I wanna see all the hot guys...

Galaxia: I thought you guys have to study for the entrance exams? Ami kept whining about it so I gave you guys extra homework.

Everyone: AMI-CHAN!?!

Ami: What?

Galaxia: Well, today is a Friday anyways, so I don't see what's wrong in that...

Usagi: See! Even Seiun-san agrees with me! Ami, let's goo!

Ami: Well, ok. But we have to fetch Rei.

Galaxia: I have a car, so I can fetch you guys there.

Usagi: What type of car do you have???

Galaxia: (in money-minded voice) Mercedes. (smirks) Don't dirty it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inner Senshi and Starlights were in the bistro, even Kakyuu. O.o

Usagi: And then I *hic*...smacked the guy down and *hic* said "Hey you *hic* *****! I *hic* have a husband, so *hic* back *hic*!

Yaten: TAIKI LOVES TO TAKE LONG SHOWERS WITH HIS RUBBER DUCKIE!!!

Taiki: Miss Ami Mizuno, or was it Mizoonie? I believe my calculations were wrong...5+5 isn't 10, it's a retarded 8!

Ami: You're right! And I guess that means we're in the same boat, Mr. Rubber Duckie man!

Ami and Taiki laughs like mad as Kakyuu, Galaxia and Seiya stare at the drunk Senshi. Nearly everyone were speaking gibberish.

Galaxia: I was never scared out of my wits before...

Kakyuu: Good thing I said I wasn't thirsty...

Seiya: Ooh, the Golden Queen's scared? (in a teasing tone)

Galaxia: (thinking he's drunk and takes an iron pole out of nowhere) (hits Seiya's head) I'm not!

Seiya: Oww! I'm not drunk!

Galaxia: That's what everyone says, Starlight! (sticks out her tongue)

Kakyuu starts wobbling and held on Galaxia for support.

Seiya: Oh no, is the Princess drunk too?!

Galaxia: Good thing Chibi Chibi isn't here...

Kakyuu: Oh Chibi Chibi! You're here... (but Chibi Chibi isn't)

Galaxia: OH MY !$#%&!!! Where is she?! She;s supposed to be at home, not this place! It's not for children!!!

Seiya: Are you being a mother figure, Galaxia?

Galaxia: ...no! I don't want my Star Seed to be here, that's why!

Kakyuu: (looking at Galaxia) Galaxia, even though you destroyed Kinmoku, I didn't know you were this sexy....

Galaxia: PIPE DOWN YOU WHORE OF A PRINCESS! Now how do I get these drunken Senshi in my car...(looks at her shiny gold Mercedes)...I'm too selfish to make it dirty!!!

Seiya: er..let's make a deal, you carry all of them in the car, and I'll clean your car if they vomit. Ok?

Galaxia: T_T fine...

Rei and Minako: LET'S SING THE FCC SONG FROM FAMILY GUY!! YAY! WHEEEEEE! (sings the FCC song out loud)

Kakyuu: (twirls around) Hey, Galaxia, do you think we'll be in bed together sometime...?

Galaxia: O.o ...promise that you'll clean my car..? AND CHECK YOUR PRINCESS!! SHE'S BECOMING A WHORE! I THOUGHT SHE'S THE ONE WHO PREACHES THIS 'LIGHT OF HOPE' CRAP!

Seiya: Don't worry, I'll clean your car AND check our princess...that's what I do as a guy serving a young lady.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Galaxia's car.

Usagi: Ahhh....REI-CHAN! GIVE ME MEH SAKE!

Rei: NO WAY! MARS POWER....

Galaxia: (confiscates her Mars Crystal) I'll be keeping that.

Rei: MAKE UP!! ...Make up..?....Makeup Makeup Makeuppp!!! (cries)

Seiya: Do you count the tears? (sees Galaxia pull out a notebook and a pay slip while jotting down on it) Looks like it..

Galaxia: You pay attention to the people at the back while I drive.

Seiya: sigh....(looking at Kakyuu) Are you alright, Princess?

Kakyuu: WHY DO YOU GET TO SIT BESIDE HER?! I wanna sit beside Galaxiaaaa!!! (tries to get in front)

Galaxia: SEIYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE BACK...(grip off the steering wheel and the car turns in very fast)

Seiya: WHAT THE...GALAXIA! WHAT TYPE OF DRIVER ARE YOU!?

Galaxia: IT'S NOT ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE BACK THERE! (shoving Kakyuu out of the front seats) KAKYUU! SIT STRAIGHT!

Galaxia turns the steering wheel very hard because they're spinning around so fast, but...it broke.

Galaxia: AAAAH! MY STEERING WHEEL BROKE!!! SEIYA! YOU'RE PAYING!

Seiya: We're gonna crash!!!

Galaxia and Seiya: (hugging each other like you see in some anime) AAAAAAAAAARGHHH!

Boom. They crashed into the back of Ginga TV. Luckily, there were no police, and there were nobody there.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next morning.

Galaxia: (sipping her coffee while coming towards Seiya) How's the cleaning and repairs going?

Seiya: You didn't say I had to do the repairs!

Galaxia: (hands him glasses) Can't you see it here? (points at terribly small handwriting) You also must pay damages if you agree to do my car. (winks)

Seiya: You're evil, Galaxia....(moans)

Galaxia: (laughing evilly) Why thank you! Hahahahaha!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's enough fanfics for the day! Maybe tomorrow I'll make some more!


End file.
